Doctor Who?
by Wolfsthrope Von Schlieffen
Summary: Isn't it such a pain when you open an inter dimensional portal to get home, and instead end up in a TARDIS? This fic is meant to be like one episode of Doctor Who, and that's why it's not very long. Sequel to Thinking With Portals


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DOCTOR WHO

A/N: If you have never seen Dcotor Who...1) What is wrong with you? 2) This fic should – if I do it right – give you a good approximation of what it's like :) Also, I'm not going to change the chapters in Thinking With Portals, as it is in conjunction with Pokessassin's chapters (almost), and as you should be able to tell from the scroll bar at the side of your screen, this chapter is quite long. All of my Doctor Who fics are going to be oneshots from now on

Chapter One – Come Again?

"Who are you and why are you on my TARDIS?" A voice demanded, and I found myself looking at a green light.

"Ah" I said shortly. "Well now...that's a long story..." Well, this was awkward. I knew where we were, and it was not what I was expecting.

"Aha!" The Doctor cried, running back over to his console. "Pokemon! Ingenious idea of your race, I'm quite fond of them myself, but how in the name of Sapricaldy 4 did you..." He took out his sonic screwdriver again and jogged back up to us. Then he seemed to check over us with his sonic, muttering as he did so, before running back to his array of controls and typing something in.

"Okay, could somebody please explain to me what is going on?" A familiar voice asked from another side of the room. Amy Pond strode over to the Doctor, Rory appearing behind her. He stopped and just looked at me.

"Well, a random human...and somehow eight Pokemon have just appeared on my TARDIS, don't appear to be any sort of threat, and this makes me think that someone sent you without your consent, am I right?" He said quickly, stepping back up to me as he said this.

"Err...well, actually I sent us here..." I said slowly. Not that this was the mood I hadn't expected the Doctor to be in, I was a great fan of the Doctor Who franchise! But...still, how could this world exist as well...? First Pokemon, now this.

"Oh really? And how did you manage to send yourself aboard a transdimensional spaceship powered by a dying star?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'll give you an honest answer here...I have no idea" I said, coming away from the wall. "But I think the real question here is...how did a TV show end up in reality?"

That was a bombshell and a half.

"I'm sorry...come again?" The Doctor inquired. I felt need to congratulate myself; had I just confused the Doctor?

"In my world, which has in fact collided with the Pokemon one – as you can see – this universe, the TARDIS, extraterrestial life, all of it, is a TV show" I explained. Now my Pokemon were looking between me and the Doctor, very confused.

"So...you have some way of travelling...between universes?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Well, yes, but only at certain times. It also takes up a lot of my power, so if you'd excuse me" I passed out.

...

"...D_ad?...Dad?"_ A faint voice called out to me. Then I snapped awake, sitting up and immediately getting whiplash. I tried very hard not to move my neck, as it felt as if it was burning.

"_Dad, you should really stop doing that" _Latios said, looking at me.

"Yeah...would you mind explaining what's going on?" Lucario asked.

"Okay..." I rubbed my neck and sat up properly. "So back in our original world, there was a TV show called Doctor Who. It was essentially about a 900 year-old alien who travelled space and time in his spaceship, normally with a companion. Now, somehow it has become reality, just like the Pokemon one did"

"_Right...so we're in a fifth world now?"_ Lyra asked confusedly.

"Uhhh, yeah. There was ours, Dean's the two Pokemon ones, and now this. Talking about worlds, where am I?"

"You're in the...124th bedroom of the TARDIS" the Doctor said, striding in. "Tell me, how did you meet these Pokemon? They seemed quite protective"

"So would be if you accidentally teleported yourself, Amy and Rory to a fictional universe, then they pass out"

"Ohhh...that makes sense. So how did you come across these intriguing creatures of yours?" He repeated the question. Amy and Rory entered behind him, but stayed around the entrance, not sure about my Pokemon.

"I can't even remember how many times I've repeated this..." I sighed, before telling them my tale. Again, the only thing I left out was my love for Lyra, as that only complicated things in their minds, and it was awkward announcing it in public.

"So...let me get this straight...you are in fact, a god yourself, and a fictional creature that can use...Psychic powers, and transform into any of these...Pokemon" Amy said slowly.

"Yes. And by the tone of your voice, I can tell that you have no idea what Pokemon is, which I can't believe. Mind you, I'm sure the Doctor can show you it"

"Yes! That would be good wouldn't it?" The Doctor cried excitedly. "Maybe I can just...whoa!"

All of the lights dimmed for a few seconds, and the entire ship tilted, throwing us off of our feet. Lyra caught me, stopping me from sliding into a wall like all the others had, and it fixed itself after a couple of seconds.

"Okay Doctor, what was that?" Rory questioned.

"The Voracious Craw"

"The what?!" Amy shouted, as we were thrown around the TARDIS, which was tilting wildly.

"The Voracious Craw!" The Doctor shouted back, managing to get a grip on the doorframe. "It's sheer size interferes with any electronic devices for thousands of kilometres around!"

"So it's throwing the TARDIS off course?" Rory asked.

"Not throwing it of course, just messing with the internal stabilisers!" The alien replied, swinging himself around to the corridor outside. When the floor decided to level out again, Lyra put me down and I ran after the Doctor and his companions. My Pokemon followed hesitantly, they had no idea what was going on and I made a note to explain this to them.

We managed to make to the doorway into the console before the floor turned 90 degrees again, and we were suddenly walking along the walls.

"How do you plan to fix this?!" Amy screamed.

"I just need to initialise an emergency landing!" The Doctor scrambled around, trying to reach the controls to no avail. It was now or never. My eyes glowed and the Doctor was lifted off of the wall up to the console.

"Ah! It appears the gravity generators have..." He trailed off when he looked at me, my eyes shining blue as I held him in place.

"Just do it!" I shouted at him, breaking him out of his trance.

"Uhh...yes, right, Orbital Cliffhangers engaged...Awesome Materialisation Sound intialised...hold on to something!" He shouted. "Geronimo!" I stopped holding him in place as he grabbed onto a lever and pulled down and I myself held on to a railing.

The 'Awesome Materialisation Sound' began, and if the Eons weren't scared already, they were now. They raced right over to me, and I held them comfortingly.

The wierd bubbles inside the glass cylinder moved up and down, before we heard a booming noise, and everything stopped. The gravity returned to normal and we fell back to the floor. Lyra flew over, trembling a bit. I would have to explain this soon. I stroked her fine feathers softly, and she calmed down.

All the others were looking a bit shocked, but okay.

"Have we landed?" I asked cautiously, and Latias and Latios felt they were brave enough to fly away from me a bit.

"Let's find out!" The Doctor said cheerily., throwing open the doors. "Oh...hello!"

He then sprinted hastily back inside the TARDIS, as what looked like a sabre toothed tiger leapt after him.

"Lucario, Flygon, Dragon Pulse!" I reacted quickly, and the twin spheres of draconic energy blasted it back outside, into a tree.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory were staring at us.

"I do not want to get on your bad side" Amy commented.

"Agreed...now where are we?" The Doctor stepped over to the door again, and a cold blast of air blew inside. This sparked an idea in my mind, and I ran back to the 124th bedroom. I took Latias' and Latios' jumpers out of my bag, before making my way back to the console room. I slipped the warm clothes over their feathers before we followed the rest of them outside.

"Interesting..." The Doctor muttered, pulling out his sonic and buzzing it around a bit.

"Ah! Who are you?!" A voice shouted, and a teenage boy, just a bit younger than I was, came running out of the bushes.

"Ah, well I'm the Docto and-" He started.

"What in God's name are they?!" He shouted looking at my Pokemon.

"Ermmm...let's just say they're from the other side of this planet. Who are you?" The alien asked.

"Solin...I'm out here taking pictures of the wildlife, and I saw that sabre-tooth just disappear, and then you four appeared" Solin explained.

"Wait...we just appeared...? Oh" We turned around to see that the TARDIS had apparently disappeared.

"The Craw" The Doctor said, turning back to the teenager. "So Solin, why were you taking pictures of the wildlife, especially if they're like that?" He gestured to the broken body of the tiger.

"Well...I'm not supposed to be, but life on this world is so intersting, I had to see it...we don't get much wildlife around the DreamHome"

"Ah! That's where you and your family live is it? Could you take us there?"

"Yeah...although I'm not sure what my dad'll think of it..."

"It's your dad I'm worried about" The Doctor said morosely, and we set off through the snowy woods.

As we walked through the Taiga forest, I glanced over at my Pokemon to check they were okay. I noticed Flygon was lagging behind and went to check up on her.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing that her skin seemed more blue than normal.

"...fine..." She replied weakly, before collapsing.

"Oh god..." I quickly checked over her, her skin was paling, deathly cold and her muscles were stiff. "You've got pneumonia! Why didn't you tell me?"

"...didn't want to worry you..." Her voice fell silent, and I quickly picked her up, with help from my Psychic powers.

"Solin! We need to get to the DreamHome now! She needs warmth!" I shouted.

"The DreamHome is about hour away, do you have any way to get there quicker?" All the others rushed back to see what was wrong.

"Well..." I met Lyra's eyes, and she nodded. "Yes, just...don't freak out...Riolu, Force Palm" The Fighting type slammed his paw into my side, and I focused on Logan. I heard Amy's squeak of surprise, and a buzzing right next to my ear. I turned to see the Doctor running me over with his screwdriver.

"_Do you mind?_" I asked him, and he jumped back.

"Wha...how..." Rory was gobsmacked. Amy was looking really quite terrified, and Solin's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"Lucario,_ Bayleef can you make it on foot?" _I asked them and they nodded. "_Okay...Pidgeot can you carry Flygon, and have Solin on your back?"_ She nodded the affirmative as well. "_Right, Solin, get on Pidgeot's back – the big bird -, Amy get on Lyra – the red and white dragon -"_ It was quite confusing trying to explain to them what each of them were, and not offend my Pokemon.

"_Rory, get on Logan – the blue and white dragon – and Doctor jump on my back"_ They all looked very cautious, but the Doctor went straight over to me and hoppped onto my back.

When the others saw this, they slowly approached the Pokemon, and they lowered themselves so that the humans could get on. Solin was the first to take the plunge, swinging his legs over Pidgeot's back. He got a fright when she spread her wings, ready to take off.

Then Rory climbed onto Logan, which I had to congratulate him for. At least you could say Pidgeot was just a big bird...but the Lati's weren't anything they'd seen before. Amy was still looking scared of Lyra, so she tried the cute approach. She smiled and nuzzled Amy, making her giggle. Deciding that she must be friendly, Amy hopped on.

"_You'll probably want to hold onto our necks for this"_ I sent, and then we took off. The Doctor whooped, while the others were just holding on tight.

"Over there!" Solin called, pointing down a valley, and at the bottom we could see the top of what appeared to be a transparent white shield. We shot towards it, and were there in a few minutes.

We could now clearly see a large house, with tennis courts outside and a pool entrapped inside what looked like an energy shield.

We lowered to the ground so our passengers could disembark, and they did, looking quite dizzy.

"_I did tell you to hold on"_ I sent as I changed back into my human form with a dragonbreath from Lyra. Then Bayleef and Lucario came running out of the forest, a worried look crossing the Fighting Type's expression when he saw the Dragon/Ground type.

Pidgeot put Flygon gently onto the ground, while Solin rushed over to the shield, using some sort of control panel that was somehow on the side of the energy field. I picked the dragon up and rushed through the doorway that appeared in the shield. Immediately I was hit by a blast of warm air, and it felt like summer.

I laid Flygon down on the warm grass, and rubbed my hands on her deathly cold skin, trying to warm her up. Lucario joined in, muttering:

"Don't you dare die on me, you can't die now"

Everyone else crowded around, watching with baited breath.

Then, after a few minutes, her eyes flickered, and we both stopped.

"Flygon...? Can you hear me?" I asked gently.

"...just about..." Came the faint reply, and we all let out a sigh of relief. Lucario was crying – quite strange as I'd never seen him cry before – and hugging Flygon. There was a massive grin on my face that I couldn't seem to get rid of, and I was close to tears of happiness myself.

"She's asleep" Lucario said, standing up again.

"Thank god" Solin said, turning towards the DreamHome, where there was a man...and two robots coming towards us.

"Who are these people Solin? And what are...they?" The man strode over to us, stopping in his tracks when he saw the Pokemon.

"Well...ummm..." Solin looked lost for words. Meanwhile the two robots were advancing towards Flygoin. One of them looked like a stretcher, and the other was humanoid. They went to pick her up, but I stopped them.

"Hey, Solin? What are these robots doing?" I asked conceredly.

"Oh...you get scanned when you come through the shield, it must have sensed that something was hurt and sent out the Servo-furnishings" He gestured to the robots.

"Solin! Answer my question!" The man barked, and Solin hung his head, however the Doctor stepped in.

"I'm the Doctor and these are my companions, we crashed on the other side of your planet, and had to make our way here" He said quickly.

"And what of these...creatures?" He looked at my Pokemon disgustedly as I was still trying to keep Flygon from the Servo-furnishings. I had to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"They are beings from the other side of your planet" The Doctor said.

"And yet that...bug had pneumonia?" He was really testing my temper now.

"Well...errr...you see that 'bug' as you call it, has a strange reaction to the levels of radiation entering the atmosphere in the northern hemisphere of your planet" The Doctor made up.

"And can that boy normally turn into one of those creatures?" He asked, and I stiffened, letting Lucario take over the job of holding Flygon.

"Now here's the strange thing...ummm...that boy is actually one of those creatures, only a specific one mind, and their species can transform back and forth...right?" He turned to Logan hopefully. Thank god for the Doctor's knowledge of Pokemon, as Logan transformed to and from me.

"Okay, I have a question for you, why are your Servo furnishings trying to take my friend?" I walked up to the man.

"They are only trying to restore it to full health" He answered calmly.

"Alright...but if your robots hurt a single hair on her body..." I threatened. "Lucario, you can let them take her"

He narrowed his eyes, but let the furnishings put her on the stretcher and roll her away.

"Now, I assume you have come to seek shelter from the Craw?" He asked the Doctor.

"There's no such thing as 'shelter from the Craw', it will destroy everything in it's path" The Doctor said sombrely.

"Hmph, I'd like to see it get through the DreamHome's shield" He retorted.

"If you'd look up you'll find it's already started" The Doctor said, and up at the very top of the shield, we could see faint cracks appearing.

"Impossible..." The man said. "Well, in any case, there's always plan B"

"Which is?" The Doctor inquired.

"Evacuation" He said shortly. "Well, I suppose I should introduce you to my home. Solin, you will be punished for your misadventures"

I was really starting to hate this guy; he was a posh, rich, lazy twat.

We all followed him inside, noticing the Servo-furnishings everywhere. Doing cleaning around the home, making food and even serving drinks. The house was modern, as you'd expect with robots, and expensively furnished.

"Where'd you get the money for all of this?" Amy asked, running her hand along a leather armchair before sitting down.

"The Servo-furnishings. I sold them back on Earth, and it made us a fortune" He explained.

We were now in the living room, where the drinks robot handed out Coke to myself and Solin, and sherry to the Doctor, Amy, Rory, the father and a woman who had joined us, presumably the mother.

"So! Could we know your names?" The Doctor asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"You've already met Solin, out on his own" He shot his son a glare, and he cringed. "I am Ernest Tiermann, and this is my wife Amanda" She smiled and waved, looking a bit distant. "And you?"

"Nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor, this is Amy, Rory, and Will. I presume you'll be taking the Servo-furnishings with you, when you evacuate? It'd be hard to leave them behind"

"They are mere toys Doctor, they will be left here when we evacuate" He said coldly, and for a mere fraction of a second, I saw the drinks cabinet flash green. I jumped, and Tiermann's eyes turned to me.

"So...if you are one of them.." He gestured to Logan. "And you has a name, then do they have names as well?" Now he pointed towards Lyra, and my kids.

"Yes, the one that's the same as me, is Logan. The red one is the female of our species, Lyra. The two smaller ones are kids, Latias and Latios" It was so awkward explaining to people about Pokemon, especially having to cover up the fact I was a Legendary. And Tiermann was only making it worse.

"And are they your children?" He asked. "Or did...Logan and...Lyra have them?" Even though he was still getting used to their names, it took all my self-restraint not to defenistrate him through a window.

"They are neither mine, nor Logan's, we just...met them" I said slowly.

"Mmm, I see. And what about the other...creatures in your possession?"

"They're not under my _possession_, they're my friends" I spat. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like some time alone. Could one of your robots show me to a free room?"

"Of course" he snapped his fingers, and another humanoid robot wearing a suit came in, and beckoned for me to follow it. We went along a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and through a door second on the left. The furnishing held the door open for me, and my Pokemon and I trailed in.

"Thank you" I said, before thinking of an idea. "Tell me, what do you think of Tiermann leaving you behind when he evacuates? He's just going to leave you here to die" I said, and again saw that flash of green.

"I am not authorised to answer that question. Please enjoy your stay" It shut the door in my face. I sat down on the bed in thought.

"Please tell me you're thinking about killing Tiermann" Lucario said, which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Nooo, what gave you that idea?" I said sarcastically. "Solin seems like a nice person, I'm not really sure about Amanda, but every single time Tiermann speaks it makes me want to punch him the face! That isn't just me right?"

"_Nope"_ Lyra said, changing to her human form so that she could sit beside me. "_It made sense that you had to explain who and what we were to everyone else...but he was taking it too far"_

"Maybe he's just too used to his robots, after all he invented them, so he's been living with them for years" Bayleef commented.

"Maybe...we should go and see if Flygon's woken up" I said, standing again. The others immediately agreed, and we exited our room. Halfway down the stairs we met another robots, one that was sweeping the staircase.

"Excuse me, could you lead us to the medical bay?" I asked, and the Servo immediately got up, and looked at me. It's eye's flashed green, just like the others before it went down the stairs and led us down a different corridor.

At the end there was a door with the universal medical symbol on it, a red plus on white. Again, the robot held the door open, and we stepped in to see Flygon, sleeping on a white-sheeted bed.

"Well, her skin's a normal colour" I said in relief. It had been quite a panic when she passed out. "She told me she didn't want to worry me when she had pneumonia, but she must have known she would go unconscious. If she had told me earlier I wouldn't have worried because she would be okay"

I didn't realise I'd said this out loud until Logan replied.

"_But you would have. You would have worried, and she wouldn't want to see that. We all love you back because you care for us, but maybe you're taking it a bit too far_"

"I didn't know I _could_ take it too far..." I thought back on all that had happened, and realised that, maybe, maybe they were right.

"_It's your one and only weakness"_ Lyra said.

Our thoughts were interrupted from Flygon stirring, and Lucario rushed over.

"Ugh...where am I?" She asked, sitting up.

"You're in the medical centre of the DreamHome, where Solin and his family stay" Lucario explained. "Are you okay? Do you feel any cold?"

"I'm fine Lucario, stop pestering me" Flygon said, playfully pushing him away. She got off the bed, stretching her wings with a yawn. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few hours" I replied, glad to see her awake and well.

"Listen...I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you-" She started apologising but I stopped her.

"It's fine, we've talked about it. Just tell me if you think you're going to die alright?" I said smiling, and she smiled back.

...

After the Doctor, Amy and Rory had been assigned their rooms (of which there were many), all of my Pokemon had fallen asleep. I was about to too, but then I heard a creaking, and something that sounded a lot like they didn't want to be heard. I did a small Psychic scan, and found it was the Doctor.

I managed to get out of bed without waking anyone up, and slowly sneaked after the Doctor. When I found that the robots were still around through the night, I decided to catch up with him, to make the chances of them thinking we were doing anything suspicious thinner.

"What are you doing?!" I whispered after I had caught up with him. He jumped a bit, he hadn't noticed me until now.

"I need to get the TARDIS back here! She won't survive the Craw, and we'll be able to get all the Servo-furnishings out with us!" He said quietly back. We shut up though, when we entered the living room again, and there was a robot waiting.

"Excuse me sirs, but what are you doing this late at night?" He asked, a suspicious tone in his voice.

"We're in a need of some fresh air, and we're going to have a stroll on the lawn. Could you see that we don't get disturbed? At all?" Then he strode out of the patio doors, and I followed, a bit warily.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" I whispered, as the Servo's might still be in earshot.

"They're just robots, the algorithms inside them should keep them from doing anything" The Doctor answered. We walked over to the edge of the lawn, where the shield buzzed, quite loudly once you got close.

The same panel that Solin had used to get us in was replicated on the other side, and the Doctor immediately tore off a bit of it, and took out his sonic screwdriver. After a few seconds of poking around, there was a sharp bang, and the Doctor was thrown backwards, into me. I only just managed to keep us upright.

"Ah! That might have done...it..." He trailed off as he saw the entire shield disappear.

"I thought you were meant to open a doorway, not destroy the entire thing!" I said angrily, as two robots came towards across the garden.

"Stop! You have been tampering with the DreamHome's constructs and will be downgraded immediately!" The robot that said this had four clawed arms, and hooked them through our clothing before leading us back to the DreamHome.

The other robot rushed to the control panel and started fixing it.

We were led through the main entrance, and into a corridor with an elevator at the end of it. Just before we reached it however, we turned into the sitting room, where everyone else had been woken, including my Pokemon.

_"Dad!"_ Both my kids shouted, and started to fly over. Another robot stepped out and swiped at them, making a small cut on Latios.

"_Stop, don't come any closer or they'll hurt you more"_ I said, and they backed off before Latias used Heal Pulse on her brother. I saw Tiermann's eyes widen as Latios' wound closed over and disappeared. Then he turned back to us.

"I am dissapointed in you two, I put my faith in you, and you lower the entire DreamHome's defences, leaving us wide open to outside attack. Goodbye"

We were then dragged over to the elevator, the metal claws gripping our shirts.

Tiermann walked over to the wall where the elevator controls were situated.

"Any last words before you disappear?" He asked, showing no emotions whatsoever.

"If you do anything so much as touch my friends, I will find a way back up here, and I will personally throw you to the Craw" I spat, and the doors closed.

We stood in silence as the elevator descended, floor after floor after floor. The buttons inside showed down to level 'Minus Thirty-Nine'. It didn't stop until we were there.

The robot shoved us out, before immediately closing the doors. Everything was pitch black until the Doctor turned on his sonic. It acted like a torch as he swung it around, showing the dusty interior of the floor.

There were scraps of metal all over the place, and against the walls, what seemed like robots. We approached one that looked a squat vending machine, with crisps and coke still inside.

"This one looks pretty old, compared to the ones back upstairs" I said, looking at the cracked glass and rusty metal.

"Of course I'm old, I've been down here for years!" A mechanical female voice emanated from the Servo, making us jump back in surprise. I almost tripped over another piece of robot, but managed to steady myself.

She started to get up, but a lot of smashing of glass stopped her.

"Could you get the broken glass out of me? I think it's going to damage my circuitry if I leave it there" She asked.

"Umm, sure" I replied.

The Doctor held his sonic steady, and I picked through the robots innards, taking out shards of broken glass. I was careful not to touch the edges and when I finished I stood back up.

"Thank you" She sighed, and managed to get up without too much difficulty. "My name's Barbara, myself and a friend were sent down here after being deemed 'useless'" Even with a mechanical voice I managed to pick out the air qoutes, although anything to do with Tiermann need air quotes in my opinion.

Living in his 'Dreamhome' with his 'Servo furnishings' serving every need of his 'guests'. If we were guests then he wouldn't have sent us into the bowels of his home where-

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked, and I realised I was scowling whilst thinking these things.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine, just...yeah I'm fine" I said, making a mental note not to think about that man for a while, lest my anger turn into a rant again.

"Oh! I just remembered, I can wake up my friend as well! Follow me!" Barbara began tottering through the piles of metal and circuitry.

"Your friend?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, Toaster. He's a sun-bed, and was sent down here the same as me. Were you sent down because you were useless as well? I didn't know softbodies could be useless"

"Ummm...softbodies?" I wondered.

"I think it's their name for organics" The Doctor whispered to me, and I nodded in recognition.

"Well, we were sent down here because we tried to get back to our...spaceship, and accidentally took down the shield. We were trying to get to our ship because Tiermann was just going to leave all of the Servo's to die when the Craw came. We would be able to fit all of you in our ship...right?" I turned to the Doctor for confirmation.

"Yes, we need to get back up there so we can prepare and get everyone onboard" He said, and Barbara stopped.

"I know someone who can help you. Come on, we need to wake up Toaster first!"

We stumbled through the carnage until we came across a lot of glass. A LOT of glass.

"Oh dear...we might need your help again" She turned to me breifly before setting out across the fields of broken shards. At the other side there was indeed a sunbed, occaisonally sparking with bright light. "Could you pick the glass out again? Sorry, but I don't think I'll manage it, with my shape"

"Yeah...sure" I went around again, picking out the razor sharp pieces of glass from the sun-bed's body. I stood back once I'd finished, and Barbara shook him a bit. Then suddenly, FLAAASSSSSH!

A massive amount of light burst out from the abandoned furnishing, and a mechanical coughing was heard.

"Toaster! Are you alright?" Barbara backed away as the sunbed stood up on his four stubby legs. It was quite strange to see robots care about each other, but then again, it was no stranger than seeing Pokemon appearing in my world for the first time. It was just something new.

"Yes, I'm – FLASH – fine" Toaster spluttered, another burst of light emanating from his body. "Who are these softbodies?"

"Oh! I never realised I didn't ask for your names!" Barbara turned to us.

"I'm Will, and this is the Doctor" I said, and smiled inwardly as the Doctor gave me a look, obviously he was used to making the introductions.

"Yes, they were sent down here by Tiermann, after realising that he was going to evacuate and leave all us Servo-furnishings behind!" Barbara turned back to Toaster.

"The Domovii will not be pleased" He said.

"The Domovii? Who's that?" The Doctor asked.

"The person I'm taking you to meet, the person who can get you back to the surface" Barbara explained.

"Less of a person...more of a god to all Servo-furnishings" Toaster said lowly.

"Oh believe me, I'm much accustomed to gods by now" I said, and they both looked at me in confusion. "Never mind"

We walked for a long time underneath the Dreamhome, and eventually came to a dark, tight spiral staircase. We started edging our way down it, Barbara and Toaster's shape and size not making it easy.

"So, who is this Domovii then?" The Doctor asked.

"She is the god figure to all of us Servo-furnishings, and she lies right at the bottom of Dreamhome. She controls everything inside the shield, including all of the furnishings if she wants to" Barbara explained.

"Did Tiermann make her?" I asked.

"Yes, and she won't be happy to know that he's planning to abandon her" Toaster said sombrely.

We finally reached the bottom of the staircase, and came into a surprising scene. It was a very fancy dining room, and the rough stone staircase didn't fit in at all.

"This is it" Barbara said, gesturing to a double doorway into a living room.

"What does she look like?" I asked, peering around at the ornate furniture.

"That" Toaster pointed to the fireplace visible through the doorway. We walked through and stopped just before it.

"Um...hello?" I said cautiously. "AH!" I almost had a heart attack and jumped backwards as green flames sprung up the fireplace and a malevolent voice filled the room.

"Who dares enter my chamber?!"

"Almighty Domovii this is Will and the Doctor. They have come to warn you of danger, and ask for your help in return" Barbara said.

"What danger could this be?" The green flames asked.

"Well...umm..." I was a bit lost for words, not something I normally classed as one of my traits, but talking green flames? Okaaayyy...

"Ernest Tiermann is planning to evacuate when the Craw reaches the DreamHome. And he plans to leave all of you behind" The Doctor announced.

"Oh believe me, I know" It growled. "I heard this when you had first met Tiermann"

Then I connected the dots.

"You! It was you controlling the Servo-furnishings when their eyes flashed green!"I blurted out, and Barbara, Toaster and the Doctor just looked at me.

"That was indeed me, Will. I sensed something powerful within you as soon as you entered the DreamHome's grounds, something never felt on this planet before. Those creatures you have with you are also quite powerful, but none as much as you. Aside from making sure Tiermann wasn't making plans – which he was – I was keeping an eye on you"

The Doctor and I shot glances at each other.

"What kind of power?" I asked, playing dumb.

"I can't be sure, but definitely not of this planet" The Domovii's flames crackled. "And what help would you require?"

"We just need to get back to the surface, so we can get our ship, and get you all out of here before the Craw eats this entire home whole" The Doctor said, switching back to a more cheery demeanour.

"That, I can do, in return for my life. Can you promise this?"

"I can" The Doctor nodded an affirmative. Then, we heard a ding and we went back through to the dining room to see the elevator appear from behind the fridge. All the cabinets slid smoothly aside, and the doors opened.

"I look forward to seeing your ship" The Domovii cackled, before we got inside the elevator, and went shooting back to the surface.

After forty floors of ascension, the elevator dinged again, and the doors slid neatly open.

The DreamHome was almost entirely dark, lights and technology turned off. It was still night time

"Righty-Ho! We should get some sleep and try and come up with a plan tomorrow, actually, what do you robots do at night?" The Doctor looked to Toaster and Barbara.

"Oh we just set an alarm for whenever we need to wake up and turn ourselves off" Barbara replied.

"Right then, off we pop!"

Wondering if my Pokemon were asleep, I wandered up to our room and opened the door a crack. Light spilled out into the corridor, and I curiously opened the door wider.

My Pokemon were sitting/standing/floating in a circle, and they turned to me with guilty faces, as if being caught doing something bad.

"Oh, ummm...am I interrupting something?"

"_You're back!"_ My kids shouted telepathically, flying to me.

"Yeah I am" I laughed. "Weren't you expecting me to come back?"

"We had no idea where you'd gone, or if you were even alive!" Lucario said.

"_Yeah, were trying to figure out a way to get you back, but we couldn't because we had nooo information_" Logan said.

"Well, didn't you try sending a telepathic message? I didn't even think of it at the time, I had a lot of other things on my mind, but if you were planning-"

"_We tried, but we didn't get an answer, we were so worried!" _Lyra hugged me.

"It's fine, I'm back Lyra, it's okay" I soothed. "Now let's get some sleep, we're going to try and formulate a plan tomorrow"

...

I woke up to the sound of something crackling outside, and the smell of smoke.

I quickly got out of the bed, and ran over to the window, waking up the others in the process. There was a flaming ring of wood set out around the DreamHome, where the shield would have been.

"Oh god...what is he doing?!" I ran out of the room, Pokemon in pursuit.

"_Will! What's going on?"_ Logan caught up to me.

"Tiermann's surrounded the DreamHome in burning wood, trying to keep whatever animals are in that forest out!" I said, sprinting down the stairs.

"He's what?!" I heard Amy shout behind me, they must have woken up as well.

"Ask him yourself!" I shouted back, running outside to see Tiermann calmly watching over the flames.

"Nothing will hurt us...the dominant species...the human race will survive" Tiermann muttered, his eyes reflecting the flames.

"What have you done?!" The Doctor rounded angrily on the 'dominant species'.

"Lengthened our lives on this planet Doctor" He replied faintly. He didn't even notice the fact that we weren't stuck underground anymore.

I had seen this kind of behaviour before, but in a different form. He was insane.

"He's gone. He's gone completely mad" I said to the Doctor quietly, and he nodded.

"Leaving all his robots behind, actually having to do manual labour for once...I don't think he's going to last very long" He said quietly.

I didn't answer, but inside I was hopeful. Let him die to the Craw leave him here! Then I was disgusted with myself. How could I think that?! Just let someone die because they were rude and posh? Everyone deserved a chance!

"Father! What are you doing?!" Solin rushed outside.

"We must preserve the DreamHome for as long as possible! We can live here for longer this way!" He clamoured.

"Father...?" Solin looked in confusion at his dad.

Amanda waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't even blink.

"Ernest..." She sighed.

"We need to leave now, before the creatures of the forest come for our blood" Solin said urgently.

"Well, our ship is all the way out in the woods, and I'm assuming we can't fly?" The Doctor turned to me.

"Yeah, no offense Toaster and Barbara, but we won't be able to carry you" I said.

"What do you mean 'we won't be able to fly you'? How do you plan to fly us?" Toaster asked.

"Never mind" The Doctor said quickly. "The point is, we can't back to my ship; what about yours Amanda?"

"Only Tiermann was able to fly it, he never taught us how to" She said mournfully.

"Well, can you at least try?" I asked. "It's our only way away from the Cra-"

Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath our feet, and we were sent flying into blackness, far below the surface of the world. The Eons were still floating, and when we fell, they came after us. After a few seconds we hit something soft, and survived the fall.

"Ugh...what did we land on...?" I got up and looked down to see hundreds of cushions. I raised an eyebrow. "Who keeps hundreds of cushions underneath their house?"

"_Tiermann, apparently_" Logan replied.

"Yeah...is everyone okay?" I said loudly, and there were several muffled repsonses. Then a different voice entered the conversation.

"I think you'll find I'm perfectly fine, thank you Will" The Domovii cackled.

I heard a spluttering cough from to my left, and Tiermann rose up.

"What have you done?!" He shouted into thin air. He was apparently back to normal.

There was no reply.

"Think about it. The Domovii doesn't want to be left here to die, so she's making sure we stay as well. She's showing that she's in control, and can do anything, but doesn't want to kill us" The Doctor explained.

"So how do we stop her?" Amy asked.

"Well...she's just a computer right? And every computer has an on-off switch" I hypothesized.

"I suppose they do...Tiermann, did you ever build a failsafe? Some switch that would just turn her off?" The Doctor rounded on Ernest.

"Well...yes, the Domovii doesn't know where it is" He replied.

"Good, let's go there!" The Doctor said with finality, and headed towards a door in the wall.

The rest of us followed him uncertainly, before the Doctor realised that only Tiermann knew the way to the room.

"Err...you lead the way" He said awkwardly, letting him take point.

We exited the room of cushions, and into a hallway with a stairway leading up and down at the end.

"We need to go up" Tiermann directed. As soon as he said this however, metal walls slammed shut in front of us. We turned to see the same thing happen behind.

"She's stopping us" I said.

"Anyone else feel a bit...warm?" Rory asked, shifting nervously.

I lifted one foot off the ground, and found it slightly harder to do so. I looked down to see a black mark on the floor that looked distinctly like my shoe.

"She's heating up the floor!" I called.

"We're in luck" Tiermann said, his voice slightly panicky but still holding it's composure. He jogged over to one side, and pulled at a latch in the ceiling.

"Can't she just slam metal over that like she did in the corridor?" I asked confusedly.

"No, she doesn't see, she feels the DreamHome. And what she can't feel, she can't change. The floor above us doesn't exist to her" Ernest explained.

He pulled down a ladder, and climbed up it, to the next floor. Rory, Amy, Solin, Amanda and the Doctor went next, but then came the problem of Barbara and Toaster.

"We can't climb ladders! Leave us behind, we won't make it" Barbara cried.

"Oh, be quiet" I muttered, and with a burst of my Psychic power lifted them both through. Tiermann, Amanda and Solin were staring at them in surprise as I climbed up the ladder, before realising the majority of my Pokemon wouldn't ift. Lucario and Bayleef easily ascended – along with Latias and Latios -, but the others were too big. I could feel the heat coming out of that corridor in waves.

"Leave them behind boy, they're worthless!" Tiermann snapped.

That was it. I had had it with this posh, snobby, full-of-himself twat!

I punched him in the face, blood spurting from his nose as he hit the wall. Then I tore up an entire section of the floor, allowing my other Pokemon to fly up.

"You insolent brat! You filthy piece of-" Tiermann rose to his feet and I glared at him.

"Shut up father!" Solin said loudly, and Ernest looked shocked at his son. "Just get us to the failsafe"

He opened his mouth several times, but eventually stormed off in a huff.

"Thanks" I said to Solin as followed his father.

"No problem" Solin sighed. "I've been wanting to say that to him for a while, it's just..."

"Solin, you've got great potential. Just taking pictures of wildlife like you did when we met you could get you places in life. Don't let your father hold you back" I said, surprising myself.

"I think that's the best advice you've ever given" Lucario said, and I turned to him with a mock shocked expression.

"_Excuse me? I've given some great advi-" _I started using telepathy for private reasons, but was interrupted.

"_No. You haven't"_ Logan said shortly, and I turned back to Solin grumpily. At least HE would appreciate my advice...

"Thanks Will" Solin smiled at me before jogging a bit to catch up with his mother.

"This is it" Tiermann announced in front of us, and we looked to see a battered wooden doorway. He opened it, and inside was an array of controls, and a 3D map of the entire DreamHome. "From here we would be able to control the Domovii, but it's this switch that turns her off" He went to pull it but was stopped by Toaster, barging his way through the crowd with green eyes.

"You will not pull that lever" Scarily enough, his voice sounded exactly like the Domovii's.

"You are not to tell me what to do Domovii!" Tiermann said angrily, and pulled the switch.

Toaster leapt at Tiermann, but before he got there, his eyes returned to normal, and he tried to abort. This however, is not easy when you're big, bulky, and made of metal. He crashed into several controls, before smacking into a screen and shattering it.

"The shutdown of the Domovii will only last for about ten minutes, but that should be enough so that we can escape" Tiermann said, stepping back out into the corridor.

Then we heard a faint buzzing.

"I know that sound..." Solin said quietly. "It's the Sukazz! Toaster must have accidentally triggered them! We need to get out of here and up to the surface now!"

We ran out of the room, the Doctor making sure that Toaster and Barbara kept up with us. We started ascending a spiral staircase, and got about three floors up before the Sukazz caught up.

They were essetially helicopters, with hoover nozzles and bags for dust and anything else that might get sucked in. There was a very loud whoosing noise as they turned themselves on, and we could feel our clothes rippling, being pulled towards them.

"_Dad!"_ My kids screamed, and I turned quickly to see them being sucked towards the Sukazz. My eyes glowed and they stopped moving, before being taken back to me. It was then that I realised we could fight them.

"Lyra, Logan, try to Dragon Pulse them!" I called, and the two spheres shot towards the furnishings. However, they just swerved, and the attacks exploded against the wall.

It was too confined to do much, and Latias and Latios would just get sucked in again...

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"

Two bones shot out of the walls and into the back of one of the Sukazz, sending it spiralling back down, smoking with an alarm beeping. One down, one to go.

We were still running up the staircase, starting to get a bit dizzy as we were essentially just running in circles, just in an upward motion.

I kept a hold of Latias and Latios with Psychic, as they were still being pulled in that direction.

"Bayleef, Vine Whip it into a wall!" I shouted backwards, and a pair of vines shot out, wrapped around the Sukazz, and threw it against the wall, causing a small explosion.

From there it was entirely peaceful, all the way to the top, when we exited a pair of doors, coming out on top of the DreamHome, and in front of Tiermann's spaceship.

It looked quite Star-Trekky, except with two small cylindrical engines sticking out the bottom and facing backwards. The cockpit was a glass bulge on top, almost like your generic UFO.

We could hear a massive roaring noise in the distance, and looked across the valley to see the Craw in the distance. We watched as toothpick sized trees were sucked into it's gigantic maw.

"It's coming...and nothing can stop it" The Doctor said quietly.

"Ernest! What are you doing?!" Amanda cried, and we all turned to see the ramp into the spaceship returning to it's original position, and Tiermann at the bridge.

There was no way to tell what he was saying, but he had an evil, determined look on his face.

The ship's engines powered up, and it rose into the air. However, behind it we saw the shield crackling into life.

"The Domovii's back!" The Doctor called. "And she's trying to stop Tiermann! We need to get back to the TARDIS while she's distracted, we have no other choice!"

We ran back down to the ground level of the DreamHome, and exited through the patio doors. Tiermann's ship was still trying to take off, the shields flickering with green flames around it. Solin entered the code into the panel, and the door opened. We all ran out into the forest, before turning back to see Tiermann's ship explode against the shield.

I saw a tear run down Amanda's face, and Solin comforted her.

"Right, it's about an hour to where we met, right Solin?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, just a bit more than an hour"

"We won't be able to get to the TARDIS in time on foot...Barbara, Toaster, do you think you'll be able to stay here?"

"Well yes, but I'm not sure about the Domovii..." Barbara replied uncertainly.

"Well, as long as you're outside the DreamHome's grounds, it should be okay, right" I asked, hoping.

"Yes...yes you're right" Toaster replied firmly.

The Doctor turned to me, and I nodded.

"Right...Amanda...umm, I'm not sure I can explain this, but could you get on the back of the green dragon with sharp angled wings?"

Amanda looked terrified of Flygon, but Solin reassured her, and she got on the dragon's back.

"Okay...Solin, Doctor, Amy, Rory...you know what to do. Riolu, Force Palm!"

Amanda stifled a shriek when I transformed, and I turned to her with a raised brow.

"_I'm not that scary am I?"_ I sent, and her eyes only widened further. Any more and they would pop out of their sockets.

The Doctor jumped on my back, as did the others on their respective Pokemon, and we took off. Within a few minutes we saw the clearing that the TARDIS had landed in, but no sign of the time-warp machine.

"The Craw is still messing with her visibility...where has she gone?" The Doctor wondered, atop my back as we came in for a landing. Then, something solid hit my belly, knocking the breath out of me.

"_Right below us..."_ I said faintly, trying to catch my breath.

"Ah!" The Doctor jumped off and landed on the snow. He felt around a bit, before finding the doors and swinging them open. Now there was just an open doorway in the snow, and we all entered, Solin and Amanda looking cautious. However, they were totally focused on the inside of the TARDIS once they saw it.

The Doctor rushed around, setting a course before taking off with the Awesome Materialisation sound.

There was a boom as we landed, and we all got out once more. We turned to see that the TARDIS had reappeared.

"But...but it's..." Amanda stuttered.

"Yes, yes, bigger on the inside, let's move on!" The Doctor said. "Barbara, Toaster hello again!"

The two Servo-furnishings were just standing there, speechless at what had occured over the last five minutes.

We could now see the full size of the Craw, and it had entered the valley.

However, Toaster's eyes had also changed colour.

"Take me with you Doctor, materialise your ship around me" the Domovii hissed, before taking a shard of glass from his insides and holding it to Barbara's exposed circuitry. "Do it now, or I kill your friend"

And before the Doctor could do anything, the man himself dragged his burnt body out of the wreckage. He managed to stand up, and staggered towards us, Amanda and Solin horrified.

"...heal me...HEAL ME!" He shouted, trying to grasp at Latias. She looked repulsed and flew back.

"Why won't you just die!?" I said furiously.

"You! Fight me!" He challenged Toaster, aka the Domovii. I was very confused now, everything was happening so quickly!

Toaster dropped Barbara, and then became engulfed in green flames; the fire of the DreamHome.

"A fight to the death then!" The Domovii cried, before lumbering towards Tiermann, still holding the shard of glass. They both moved towards the wreckage of their home, only the walls and furniture remained from the explosion of Tiermann's ship.

We could only watch, as the entire DreamHome came to life, wires throwing themselves, sparking, out of the walls in an attempt to kill him. The rugs tried to trip him up, and the curtains encased him in fabric. Even the water in the swimming pool outside flooded towards him, and the Servo-furnishings came after him.

Then, Toaster caught up, and raked the glass through his midsection, causing his guts to fly out. I covered Latias' and Latios' eyes.

Then, in his final struggles, Tiermann reached a bloodied, blackened hand into the green flames, and tore something out. Toaster exploded, and a scream rended the air.

"Oh god..." I said quietly.

"Toaster!" Barbara ran into the wreckage of the house, finding her friend scattered across the rooms, in millions of pieces.

All the Servo furnishings had stopped, and looked quite confused.

"The Domovii is dead, she must have put her entire being into Toaster" The Doctor said sombrely.

Then, a massive roar reminded us of the real threat.

"How do we stop it!?" Amy shouted frantically.

"Well...nothing can stop a Craw...but there are more than one! Barbara, get any of the sound system that might be left working, and give us all the pop you have!" He said triumphantly.

The vending machine robot looked confused, but put out all the drinks she had inside her, before rushing around inside the DreamHome, gathering what speakers and wires that were left.

"Drink up!" The Doctor said cheerily. "Actually, can Pokemon burp?"

"Umm...I have no idea" I turned to them.

"_I've never tried, and I don't want to, it's disgusting"_ Logan said.

"Guess that answers that then! Right, I need you all to drink all the pop you can hold, and then burp as loudly as you can into the microphone" The Doctor said, downing an entire can in one. Barbara brought over the microphone, and we readied ourselves.

"Now!" The Doctor cried, and we all burped our guts out for about a minute. But without doubt the Doctor's burps were the loudest.

"Right, now Barbara, loop it, amplify it, echo it, anything to make it louder, before playing it as loud as you can in the direction of the Craw!" The Doctor cried.

"_What on earth is he doing?"_ Lyra asked me.

"_I have no idea" _I replied truthfully. "_But I think we might want to move back a bit"_

Then, it sounded.

I felt so sorry for my Pokemon that couldn't cover their ears, as the sound blasted out from all over the DreamHome.

And then, the most amazing thing happened.

The Craw stopped.

And the sound of our burps ended.

The Voracious Craw, eater of worlds and giant space worm, slowly turned upwards and flew out of the planet's atmosphere.

"It's over" I sighed in relief.

"Right, all of you Servo-furnishings, welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor started ushering all the robots onboard, and we followed them. Solin and Amanda were looking doubtful.

"Where do we go now?" Solin asked quietly, and the Doctor poked his head out of the door.

"Come on you two, there's a place for everyone on Satellite Slash Nitelite!" He called, and they came in.

Realising what was going to have to happen, I sighed. Time to say goodbye.

"Um, Doctor?" I said, and he turned with a raised eyebrow. "Now that that's over, I should be able to leave, hopefully into the right universe this time"

"What? Which universe did you come from before?"

"Well...it's a long story, but the point is that we're leaving. It's been great meeting you, and Amy and Rory, and everyone else...oh, and Solin! Don't forget my advice!"

He turned to see me open a portal of blazing white light before myself and my Pokemon stepped through it.

Of course, the portal had to open several feet in the air, and we thumped to the ground, hard.

When I looked up, I found we were in the Hall of Origin, and every single Legendary was staring at us in shock. Then they all burst out talking, and I noticed only one of them was missing. I waited for their talk to die down before asking one thing;

"Where's Callisto?"

Arceus stepped forward, a confused look on his face.

"Will, who's Callisto?"

I hardly updated this at all, apart from making it into one chapter, but this was where my writing properly improved anyway :)


End file.
